1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device for feeding plate materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In producing corrugated cardboard boxes in quantity, a series of foldable cardboards are taken out of a magazine one by one and then fed to a predetermined position where they are folded or bent to form desired boxes.
In conventional feeding devices it is difficult to feed the plate material accurately, resulting in frequent occurrence of troubles in the process of mass-producing the boxes.